Image forming apparatuses for forming an image on a recording medium include an apparatus which comprises an image forming section using non-erasable toner and an image forming section using erasable toner in the same housing. On the other hand, the created image data is divided into a main body part and an additional part which are printed in different colors, and the user may desire to erase the color of the additional part later.